undertale_aufandomcom-20200222-history
Gruesometale
CreamCheeseMilk |date = September 25, 2018 |website = Deviantart (Story) |type = Concept Change |subtype = Unknown |tone = Horror |medium = Written Story |status = WIP |creator = CreamCheeseMilk |cocreator = Nowellthewolf}} Gruesometale is an AU where the monsters fled from the humans and they were horribly disfigured and it passed down from generation to generation. Charaters Undertale Characters Papyrus Throughout Snowdin, Papyrus helps the player get past some of Sans' traps, and when you first get to Snowdin he states: "o-oh... you're a human. you better hide, or he ''will find you...my brother loves, uh...entertaining hu-humans." In the pacifist route, Papyrus grows very attached to the player, to the point of calling them every so often to see if they are doing alright. The area where you find Papyrus' snowman is replaced by a box filled with books labeled ''*Papyrus's doodle books. If you say to look inside one of the books it says *Its a drawing of tree. its pretty good. Which suggests that when Papyrus has free time he spends it drawing, or at least he used to before Sans took his right arm. Sans Due to Sans horrible hate for himself and anxiety, he takes all of his built up anger out on Papyrus. Without Papyrus able to set up puzzles for the human, Sans sets up traps to ensnare the human. However, because of his skill level, all of the traps are really poorly made. In the genocide run after killing papyrus, he confronts the player and says, "what...how could you. what am I gonna do without him." after pausing for a moment he says, "looks like you will have to do for now." Then slowly walks away, not seen again until last corridor. Toriel When Toriel greets the fallen child, she seems a little afraid of the human, even to the point of not holding the child's hand. It is explained at the edge of the ruins that every child that has passed through the Ruins has never treated her nicely. The children would either run away in horror or try and fight her. When Toriel was married to Asgore, Asriel didn't survive childbirth. After a few weeks of mourning, Asgore woke up to find Toriel missing from the capital. She thinks of herself as "not good enough", and blames herself for Asriel's fate. Undyne Undyne guards the passage between Waterfall and Hotland. She is aggressive to anyone who dares to stand to close. she no longer has a friendship with papyrus. this is probably due to her great fear of letting herself get hurt. despite this, she still seems to have a small bond with Alphys, in a notebook in Alphys lab its states: ' I'm so close to getting her to hold my hand. she still seems scared of me, if only she knew. ' ' If the player goes to her house before going to Hotland, you can befriend her after telling her: "I'm not here to hurt you, I want to help you." When you go to the hallway to Hotland, she lets you through without harm. If you don't do the event at her house before going to Hotland, the only way to get past her is to kill her, leaving Alphys a wreck when you meet her in her lab. Miscellaneous * The Underground is much more beat up and unorganized. * Papyrus greets the player instead of Sans at the beginning of Snowdin. * Chara seems to be absent from the game and genocide run. * Waterfall is flooded and overrun with plants. * Dead monster bodies are found all over the underground. * Mettaton is a pile of scrap and wires if you kill Undyne. Story TBA Category:AUs Category:Concept Change Category:Horror Category:Written story